Red String of Fate: The Other View
by cara04
Summary: The story is still the same as Red String of Fate although this time the story is being related by the other party, Okita Sougo. It is a bittersweet melodramatic story taken at a different angle.
1. Chapter 1

Red String of Fate: The Other View

Chapter 1

**The Past**

2 years ago, I confessed to a girl but she straightforwardly rejected me. This tore my heart to pieces.

**The Encounter**

It was the first day of classes. As usual, I was running late. I stayed up late last night thinking of a way to kill Hijikata. That damn Hijikata! He dared to hit on my sister!

"Hey there young lad!" a fortune-teller sitting at the sidewalk called me.

"Sorry but I don't have time for this. I'm running late. Though I don't really care coz' I'm always late."

"Listen young lad. Today you will have an encounter of a lifetime. You will meet a girl." The fortune teller said in a creepy voice.

I laughed. That was obviously a fraud. Of course I'll meet girls. I'm studying in a co-ed. What do you expect?

"I don't usually believe in fortune telling and obviously I meet girls everywhere. I'm a chick magnet you know? But if you say I'm gonna meet my soulmate that would be a different story." The fortune-teller stared at me ignoring my sarcasm.

"No. Not your soulmate but someone who can hinder you from being together with your fated person."

Her words kept repeating on my head as I left and went to school. Seriously, why does it bother me? Well, I care a bit about girls coz they benefit me at some points. They are very useful during quizzes, exams, home works, and projects. Moreover, I don't even need to buy lunch at the cafeteria because they always provide me _bentos_. Like I said a while ago, I'm a chick magnet.

I entered the classroom. Everyone was already there, even the teacher. I looked around to see who my classmates were. Oh boy! It's Hijikata again.

"You're Okita-kun right? Don't be late next time alright? Your seat is over there beside that girl." The teacher said.

As I was walking towards my seat, I heard girls (and some guys) murmuring.

"kyaa! It's Okita-kun!"

"We're in the same class as him. Lucky"

"He's completely my type."

"Really? But I find Hijikata more appealing."

That Hijikata bastard, he's stealing the scene again. I've made up my mind. I'm going to be more popular than Hijikata.

I sat at where the teacher asked me to. I looked at my seatmate. She looked like a little innocent girl with spiral-lens glasses. I thought for a moment that this girl can help me do ALL my school works. So I approached her with my "4-steps-on-how to-make-a-girl-fall" move.

STEP 1. The fake accidental bump

Pretend to fix your shoes and bump into her. Then apologize with a gentle yet cool voice.

"Sorry about that."

STEP 2. The Eye-rape

Give her an intense "flirting" stare. Stare at her as intimate as possible. No physical contact. Just stare.

STEP 3. The Killer Smirk

This is the most crucial step after the eye-rape. You have to smirk. Not grin. Not smile. Smirk. Don't show any teeth. At this point, the girl should now be in a state of trance.

Last but not the least,

STEP 4. The Pick-up Line

"You know I—

"What are you doing? It's disgusting."

DISGUSTING

That stupid pigtailed girl! How dare she said that when I'm not yet even done with step 4? You'll see...

I'll make you fall for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was lunch break. I went to the rooftop to get a nap. It was also my usual hiding place whenever girls chase after me. As I was about to fall asleep, I hear voices of two people arguing. I got curious so I followed the voices.

"Why can't you understand? Cut this crap already. She won't ever return your feelings! You're not meant to be."

"Kagura, why are you so against me liking Otsuu-chan? I know she's popular and I'm just a nerdy otaku but saying that we're not meant to be is just too much!"

I was hiding at the corner while I watched the argument between a red-haired 'china' girl and a four-eyed otaku freak.

"She will never like you!"

"Who cares? At least I tried. I will try to make her like me. I will keep on trying."

"You're an idiot Shinpachi! A soldier knows when to surrender!"

"How can you say that Kagura-chan? I thought you were my friend?"

I continued watching until that Shinpachi-guy run off the scene. The mood at that place was very heavy. I thought it would be good to leave the place pretending I didn't see anything. But as I was about to take my leave, the boyish and tactless china girl started to cry. I was shocked because a few seconds ago she was so strong but after her friend left she looked like a weak little girl.

At that moment, I thought this has nothing to do with me. It would be too troublesome to get involve. Besides, I haven't really talked to her except for that incident when she said I was disgusting. Sheesh! She really got on my nerves that time.

So I decided to leave before things got worse. But before I knew it, I was already beside her, patting her head, saying "There there, it's okay."

"Did you see everything?" china asked while wiping her tears.

"Unfortunately...yes." I answered. It was the truth after all.

"Stupid Shinpachi! I was just concerned with him! I was trying to help him."

"You were?" I said with my face looking stupidly surprised.

"What are you trying to imply? You wanna get hurt?" said the boyish redhead girl as if trying to threaten me.

"Well, it looked more like you're insulting him rather than helping him."

"You wouldn't understand. They're not meant to be. I just don't want him to get hurt.

I watched her as she left. I really didn't understand what she was thinking. At that moment I realized, the plan about making her fall for me, I'd rather forget about it. She's too troublesome.

"Kyaa! It's Okita-senpai! He's so hot wearing that Kyudo uniform!"

"Yeah and he's hotter when he shoots that arrow towards the target!"

"Right! But we all know that he is in his hottest after practice...with his shirt off! Kyaaa!"

Oh boy. What are these girls thinking? Girls can really be perverted at times. I was a varsity in Kyudo/Japanese Archery and this was the usual scenario during our practices.

I was preparing my equipments when captain called me and asked me to assist newcomer. Deep inside I was happy because I can bully another 'noob' again. My sadistic instinct was rising. I hurriedly went to meet the newcomer. But,

OH CRAP

Why of all people it was china again?

"You again? What are you doing here?" we both shouted in unison. We almost disturbed all people in the gym.

"Tsk! I wouldn't have joined if I knew this disgusting jerk is here" she said.

"Oh, as if I'm willing to assist a stupid glutton girl like you! Not to mention, a cry-baby as well." I replied

"You wanna fight blockhead?"

"Bring it on!"

"Oh it's brought!"

The practice ended and I ended up being a complete sadist. That brat! She really dared to pick a fight with me.

Oh well, I got really tired from today's 'session' so I decided to go straight back home.

When I got in the bus stop she was there again.

"Of all the people in the world, why is it you again? Are you following me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. You're not my type. But yeah we always come across each other..." I said and paused for a few seconds. Then I blurted out words I never thought I would say.

"...like it's fated"

She looked at me with her round blue yes. She had a serious look very different from her usual idiotic face. Then she looks at my hands.

"Can I see you pinkie" she said as she grabbed my right hand. I really don't get her. Sometimes, I get creeped out by her.

"hey hey hey! Do you wanna hold hands that badly?" I told her.

"No. We're not fated. You should look for her quickly" she said.

"Huh? Did I ever say we're fated? And who am I going to look fo—"

I haven't even finished what I was supposed to say when she got on the bus and rode away.

She really is weird.

-end of chapter 2-

A/N: So there I finally finished chapter 2. Reviews are very much appreciated (or rather encouraged LOL). Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I finally got home. My sister, as usual, welcomed me back warmly. I lay down on the couch. I sighed while thinking how tiring that day was.

"What's wrong Sou-chan?" my sister asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Really? That's unusual because you always have lots of energy, especially when you're with Hijikata-kun."

"Please one-sama, don't mention his name. It's draining my energy." I told her.

"Why? Does it have something to do with him?"

"Not really" I shrugged. I was so tired. I didn't have time to satisfy her curiosity.

"Then what is this about?" She stared at my handsome face for a second then she smiled.

"Oh so it's about a girl?" She quickly jumped to conclusion.

"Of course not!" I nearly jumped off from where I was lying.

"You're finally blooming. I had always thought that you're a late-bloomer." She kept on teasing me. Of course I kept on denying because I wasn't really bothered by any girl...or so I thought.

"Cut it out onee-sama. Besides, I don't really consider her as a girl." I said trying to brush things off.

"So it really was a girl!" She kept on teasing me until I told that I won't get her some stolen pictures of Hijikata if she continued. She's really crazy over him. It pisses me.

The school festival was fast-approaching. O f course everyone was busy preparing, including class 3-Z, our class.

"Okay. So it has been decided. We're gonna do the play snow white." Kondo-san, the class president, said.

"As for the characters..."

"Otsuu-chan can play the role of snow white! After all, she's popular and we'll have lots of viewers!" one of my classmates suggested.

Everyone agreed. Otsuu-san, on the other hand, just smiled uncomfortably.

"How about the prince?" another student asked.

"Hijikata fits the role" a student suggested. Honestly, what's so good about him?

"Oi oi oi!, Why me? I'm already satisfied being the horse or the apple tree...or maybe the apple itself." Hijikata said with a poker face.

"Why would you be the apple? Plus, it would be very disturbing if Otsuu-chan took a bite from you!" Kondo-san shouted.

"If Hijikata-san doesn't want to be the prince then Sougo will do. He's quite popular after all!" Now I got involved.

"Actually, I would rather play the role of the huntsman. You know, the one who will cut snow white's head off. I will wholeheartedly do it." I said. It has always been my dream role.

"NO! Somebody stop this sadist or he's really gonna cut Otsuu-chan's head off!" Kondo-san freaked out. He was overreacting. I was just expressing my childhood dream.

"How about Katsura? He's good-looking." Everyone stared at him. He was the only remaining bishounen in the class.

Katsura remained silent. He was pondering deeply. Then he said,

"The truth is I wanted to play the role of the prince's mistress, ZURAKO!" the long-haired freak said, thinking he made sense.

Everyone in class had an irritated expression on the faces.

"Nope. Katsura is not an option"

In the midst of the argument in the room, a four-eyed otaku freak stood up from his seat and expressed his opinion.

"Umm...why don't we have a draw lots to decide who will play the role of the prince? With that, every guy has an equal opportunity to play the role and those who don't wanna play the role can't refuse. Besides, there's no need to pick a bishie just to guarantee a box office. Otsuu-chan is popular enough to fill the seats in the auditorium." He said.

I realized he was the guy china was arguing with at the rooftop. I didn't know we were classmates.

I looked at china. She had a troubled look on her face while staring at her friend.

"Hmmm. I like the idea. Let's do that." Gori...err...I mean Kondo-san said. Everyone agreed.

After a few minutes, the box filled with the guys' names was ready. The draw lots will start anytime. But before that I saw china dragged Shinpachi at the corner of the classroom. I went near them pretending I was talking to a classmate to listen to their 'secret' conversation.

"Shinpachi, what did you just do? What was all that about?"

"Nothing. I was just giving myself the opportunity to be Otsuu-chan's prince."

"There is no way you'd get picked by relying on CHANCE"

"I'm not relying on chance! I'm relying on PROBABILITY"

"What do you mean?"

"A while ago, when no one was looking, I put 30 more pieces of paper with my name on it on the box. There are 20 boys in the classroom including me. So initially, there were 20 pieces of paper in the box. 20 plus the 30 pieced I added equals 50. In that 50 pieces of paper, 31 are in favour of me. Meaning, the probability of being picked is 62%. Do you get it now?" Shinpachi explained.

"All I heard was blah blah blah do you get it now" answered china. I also heard the same. I didn't quite get what he said.

"In layman's term, I have more chance of being chosen than the rest of them"

Their conversation was cut when Kondo-san stood in front ready to do the draw lots. Everyone's attention was in Kondo's right hand as it pulled a piece of paper out of the box. He unfolded it. Everyone was focused. They were hardly even blinking because they knew that if they did they will miss the whole thing.

After Kondo-san unfolded the piece of paper and read what was written on it, he stared at us. Then he said,

"The prince will be S-S..."

"me?" I heard Shinpachi muttered followed by China's "you? Oh no."

Kondo-san tried to finish what he was about to say.

"The prince will be SOUGO"

Eh?

What was that?

What exactly did happen?

At that moment my eyesight became darker and darker. Everyone was congratulating me. There was just one thing I don't understand.

HOW COME MY NAME WAS PICKED WHEN I SNEAKED A WHILE AGO TO REMOVE MY NAME FROM THE DRAWLOTS?

Then I saw china trying to hide her menacing smile. I think I know now who's behind this.

I grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the room. Yes. I made an epic scene.

"What are you doing you disgusting sadist?" she shouted.

I cornered her near the lockers with my arms. No one usually goes there during class hours.

"Spit it out. You're behind this right? You obviously did something so that I'd get chosen as the prince. If you didn't, the 4-eyed guy could've been chosen. I told you I want to be the huntsman!"

"Shut up! Do you really want to be the huntsman so badly? Wait a minute? Were you listening to our conversation a while ago? Eavesdropping is bad" she replied while trying to escape from me.

I glared at her. She looked away and hesitated for a moment.

"Alright! I'll admit it. I put 50 pieces of paper with your name on it. Because of that you had a higher chance of being picked than shinpachi." She explained with a teary-eyed face. She looked cute.

NO. No, no, no.

Erase what I said.

That was disgusting. She is so not cute!

Okay, just a bit.

Anyway, going back to the story, I said,

"Do you really want to see me in prince outfit that you would do such a crazy thing?"

"Do you want me to punch you? This isn't for you. It's for Shinpachi." She said trying to clear things out.

"So you're saying you're not in love with me but with him?" I told her.

"Oh kamisama! Can I hurt this person? Please let me do it!" she said.

She was hyper for a moment and then all of a sudden she stopped resisting from my grasp and looked at me.

"I did this because I don't want to keep his hopes up for Otsuu. He'll only get hurt." She told me with a sad tone.

I finally released her. I was about to go back to the classroom but I stopped. I looked back at her and said, "But what you're doing now is hurting him. That's what I think."

Then I left.

-end of chapter 3-

A/N: This is probably the longest chapter I made. Oh well, about the probability part, I'm not really sure if my calculations are correct because I learned that 2 years ago. Feel free to correct me. Also, I'll try my best to finish this "2 years ago" arc before I continue where I left off in Red String of Fate—the part where Takasugi entered the scene.

So there. Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated (or rather encouraged).


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Geez Okita! I told you to come to school early today. It's supposed to be our dress rehearsal today but we still haven't gotten your body measurement. You're the only actor who has no costume yet!" shouted Sa-chan as I entered the classroom late as always.

"Hai, hai. It's so early in the morning and you're already making a big fuss about it." I said as I approached her. Seriously, sometimes she gets worked up over trivial things.

"What's so early in the morning? It's almost 9 o'clock." She said.

"So what? Atleast I came."

"Aaargh! Shut up and come here. I need to take your body measurement. The school festival is 3 days from now. We don't have time to waste." She said angrily.

Who cares about a stupid school festival?

I really didn't care. I was still bitter for not getting the role of the huntsman. Who cares about being the prince? That otaku freak should have gotten the role. It was all that stupid china's fault.

Sa-chan took a measuring tape and started taking my body measurements. But as she was doing that, Kondo-san called her and asked her to fix the raffles in Otsuu's dress. So she left and asked someone to do the measuring for her instead.

I really wanted to get over this and ditch rehearsals. I wanna go home!

While I was spacing out, a hand suddenly grabbed my shirt from behind.

"Don't move" said a small voice. I knew where that voice belongs to.

"I want to get this costume thing over with! So don't move while I take your body measurements." It was china clinging on to my shirt while holding a measuring tape. I didn't know she was in the costumes committee.

I let her finish what she was supposed to do. Geez! We were so close to each other. I can even feel her breath. I kept silent. For some reasons, my heart was beating like crazy. And for some reasons, I noticed that she was taking a long time measuring my waist.

HER HANDS WERE ALL OVER MY ABS.

Yes. I have abs.

"Ne China! What's taking you so long? Are you obsessed with my abs or something? You're taking advantage of the situation." I told her.

Of course, the moment I said those words she strangled me with the measuring tape she was holding.

"Dream on! Why would I do that? I was just having a hard time using this tape. And for your information, I didn't feel and abs!" she shouted.

"You've just admitted that you're after my abs." I said. It was fun teasing her so I continued.

"You obviously like me and you know it." I told her. I was wondering what her reaction would be.

I can see her all flustered. You're so easy to read china!

She paused for a moment. Then she looked at me with a grin on her face.

"Hmmm. Why do you keep bringing up this "like" thing? Maybe you're the one who really likes me. You keep on eavesdropping with my conversation with Shinpachi. You tried to hit on me on our first encounter. And you keep getting on my nerves!" she said.

I don't know what she's talking about. She's taking it personally.

"Sorry but you're not my type! I prefer black-haired ones over brown haired guys! There's now way I'd like you. Baaa-ka" she added.

"Good, coz I don't like you either. Plus, it would be a problem if you start liking me." I said.

We ended our supposed to be conversation violently. The props nearby were almost destroyed. I always get worked up when I'm with her.

**At the rehearsals**

"My goodness. She's so pretty. Her hair is as dark as e-ebony. Her skin is as white as snow. And her lips is as err...red as blood?" I said as I read the script.

"-AND CUT!" Kondo-san shouted after I read the lines.

"Sougo, can't you put any emotions while reading the lines?" he said.

I hate this. What's with these mushy lines anyway? I even saw china laughing like crazy while Kondo-san is scolding me. By the way, she's one of the dwarfs coz she's small.

Things were going pretty well (I guess) in the rehearsal when Kondo said,

"And for the last part, I want the prince to give snow white a...

...PASSIONATE KISS"

...

EH?

What the hell was that?

Everyone became excited after Kondo-san said that. Otsuu-chan, who was lying on the casket, turned red. I stared at kondo-san blankly, trying to decipher what he had said.

A KISS?

"A kiss is like licking another person's lips right?" I said, followed by

"Why does the prince have to lick Snowhite's lips? Can't the dwarfs do the instead?" I asked.

"What are you talking about you JERK!" Hijikata-san said as he kicked me.

Everyone gave a weird stare at me except that otaku freak whose eyes were so dark that I can't even see them. Is he mad? Oh well, I really didn't care. I was still bitter for not getting the role of the huntsman. Who cares about being the prince? That otaku freak should have gotten the role. It's all that stupid china's fault.

**In the classroom**

Everyone left immediately after the rehearsals. I was left in the classroom to fix some of the props as a consequence for being late. While I was busily arranging the materials used for the play, a voice from behind said,

"ne~" It was china standing by the door. She had a serious look on her face.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you going home?" I asked.

"Not yet. There's still something I need to tell you. About the kiss..." she said.

"What about the kiss?" I asked.

"Can't you just not do it?'

It had gotten awkward all of a sudden. Then I laughed and said,

"Why do you care so much? And what is it to you if I kiss her? Are you jea – "

"Shinpachi will get hurt!" She shouted even before I finished what I was supposed to say.

Yeah right. Of course, It was about him. What am I thinking?

**At home**

"What are you thinking?" my sister asked me as she saw me lying on the couch while spacing out.

"Nothing much" I said.

"You shy kid. Is it about her again?" my sister said teasing me.

"Cut it out. It's nothing like that" I said brushing like that.

"Okay okay. If you say so. By the way, your class will be having a play this Saturday for the school festival right? I'm so excited! I gonna see that for sure" She said. It's obvious that she just wanted to see hijikata.

"nee-san. I don't think I can act well." I said.

"Sou-chan? What's wrong" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing much. I'm just tired." I said as I left and went to my room.

What's wrong with me? Just because of what china said I'm getting all worked up. So I'm not supposed to kiss Otsuu just because she doesn't want to see her "precious" friend get hurt? Why would I do that?

There's no way I would do that.

**Saturday, School Festival**

It was the day of the school festival. There were lots of people. Everyone was busy. Our class was of no exception. We were at the auditorium. Any time, the play will start.

"Hurry up. Go to your designated position. We're gonna start within 5 minutes." Kondo said.

I peaked behind the curtains. I saw my sister sitting in front. China suddenly approached me. When I saw her dressed as dwarf I can't help but laugh.

"It looks good on you!" I said while laughing.

"Shut up. I'm playing Dopey, the youngest dwarf and I can't do anything about it. By the way, regarding what I told you the other day. Please, I'm counting on you. This is the first and the last time I'll be asking you for a favour."

I looked straight at her. I know what to say.

"You know what? I've thought about what you said. There's just something I don't understand. You want your friend to give up pursuing Otsuu-chan right? If he gets hurt by me kissing Otsuu and if ever Otsuu fell for me after the kiss, which I'm sure will happen, then you would achieve your goal right?" I said.

"You're right. But I don't want him to get hurt."

"Will you get hurt if he gets hurt?" I asked her then she left.

**The play**

The play was going pretty well. I stuttered a few times especially whenever I see my sister watching me. We were near the end of the play.

"Over there is a beautiful girl that is err...well, rather dead and we hope you could revive her." Grumpy said.

I walked towards where Snow white was lying. Around her were the dwarfs who were crying. China was there beside Snow white.

"What happened to her? My goodness, she's so pretty. Her hair is as dark as ebony. Her skin is as white as snow, and her lips are as red as blood." I said.

It was already the part where I will kiss her. Everyone was anticipating the kiss, especially the audience and the hopeless otaku freak. I lean towards Otsuu, I can see her lips trembling. It was a breath-taking moment. I glanced at china for a second.

Then the kiss happened.

The auditorium fell in a huge uproar. Everyone was shocked, even the casts and the crews. Some were wailing. After all,it was a true kiss. A genuine kiss,

between the prince and Dopey.

-end of chapter 4-

A/N: So there. I finally finished chapter four. So what do you think? I was actually thinking of adding more sensual moments between Sougo and kagura but I'm afraid that the story will get too mushy. Comments are very much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I knew it. Everyone's been talking about me in school just because of that simple kiss. As I walked along the corridor I heard people saying,

"The cool and popular Okita Sougo just kissed the boyish Yato Kagura on stage!"

"So he's been going out with the Yato? What a weird couple."

"The kiss was really torrid!"

This irritated me. Not like I care but I hate people staring and talking about me wherever I go.

As I entered our classroom I was bombarded with crazy questions from my classmates.

"Are you two going out? Come on, spill it!" Sa-chan asked.

"Sougo, I've always thought you're a late-bloomer. Now, you've grown into a fine young lad." Kondo-san said with a teary-eye.

"Forced kiss? Is this your strategy to get a girl?" Hijikata-san asked while smiriking.

Everyone continued "harassing" me until china shouted.

"STOP! We're not going out okay? Cut the crap or I'll knock you so hard with this fist that you'll forget who you are." Kagura said.

Everyone fell silent. I found it amusing because she was blushing while saying those words. She can't even look at me straight in the eyes. It seemed like the kiss had a huge impact on her.

It gave me an idea.

"Kagura, why are you denying it after everything that had happened to us?" I asked her.

It was too amusing. I had a hard time holding my laughter.

"EH? What are you talking about perverted sadist?" She shouted while looking puzzled. She looked stupid.

"Sougo confessed that they're going out but Kagura-chan is denying it! He even called her by her first name. What's the real score between you two?" my classmates asked.

"Kagura, there's no point in denying it. You're hurting my feelings. We even did _this_ and _that_ in my room. I know you had a good time." I told her.

"Are you crazy? There's something we need to talk about. Come on." She said as she dragged me out of the room.

"Nasty creature, what are you planning?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular" I answered.

"What do you mean nothing? First, you forcefully kissed me and now you're acting like we're in a relationship." She said angrily.

"Oh that? I just thought it was fun." I said while laughing. It was really fun playing with her.

"Fun? You call this fun? You just stole my first kiss! Now I can't get married." She started crying.

I didn't know what to do so I told her that I'll tell everyone that I was lying and retrace my story.

"and about the kiss...it's your fault! You asked me not to kiss snow white." I told her as I defended my self.

"Then why did you kiss me instead?" she asked while wiping her tears. I fell silent. I don't know how to answer her question.

Then I looked at her straight in the eyes and said,

"Who knows? My body moved of its own accord. The next thing I knew my lips were already touching yours." I said.

"Arrrggh! This is really stupid. Forget it. Let's just pretend like it didn't happen. It was a nightmare and I don't consider something like that as my first kiss." She said while walking away from me.

A nightmare huh? That was really cruel china.

Without much thinking, I grabbed her hand to keep her from leaving. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She was surprised. Then I said,

"So you don't consider something like that as a first kiss? Then how about something like this?"

I leaned towards her and kissed her for the second time, more passionate than ever.

She was speechless for a moment. I let go of her and said,

"Now china, you can't pretend that that kiss didn't happen. It looks like you won't be able to get married now. Don't worry, in the near future if ever you'll have a hard time finding a groom, which I know you will, don't hesitate to call me.

I will take responsibility."

**The dream**

That night I had a dream, a really weird dream. In my dream I was sleeping on my bed. I was half-asleep when the door to my room opened. I thought it was my sister but when I turned on the lamp beside my bed I saw china. She was wearing her school uniform. I asked her what she was doing in my room in the middle of the night. She didn't answer my question instead she said,

"It's so hot."

I said yes it was kinda hot because the aircon in my room was broken. Before I knew it she started undressing. She unbuttoned her clothes which revealed her undergarments. Then, she unzipped her skirt and throw it at me. She wasn't wearing anything now except her pink lingerie. She was standing in front of my bed. I was speechless. I don't know what to say. I just kept on admiring...err... I mean looking at her smooth white body. I never thought she had a nice body. I wanted to touch her but my knees were going numb. I was shaking. I thought things couldn't get any better until she climbed at my bed and sat close to me. She was so close I can even feel her breath. She pushed me down to my bed. She was on top. I was at the bottom. Then she unbuttoned my shirt and caressed my body. The only thing I remembered asking her was,

"Err china, what are we doing?"

Again, she didn't answer my question. She continued what she was doing. Our face was so close to each other. I was about to kiss her when,

Kriing! Krrriiiiingg!

My alarm clock woke me up.

I just had a wet dream.

-end of chapter 5-

A/N: Comments and suggestions are very much appreciated. Honestly I had fun writing the dream part.


End file.
